Box of Chocolates
by Rakusa
Summary: sort of drabble-esque without the rules, but each bite has a different flavor, some amazingly mouthwatering, some, not so good. Discontinued.
1. Chili Chocolate

_Box of Chocolates_

Sum: Sort of drabble-esque without the rules, but each bite has a different flavor, some amazingly mouthwatering, some, not so good.

23 September 2009

Just because I couldn't really decide on a summary:

sum 2: Drabbles, sort of... misleading adventures of our senshi... thoughts that go nowhere but are entertaining nonetheless

sum 3: the slightly different takes on life as the senshi know it... the changes that could alter things drastically.

AN: I know, I know.... EWM, LIT, TA, TTB, SUS, and many others that you all want me to finish... will eventually be... there are a few more on the back burner that you don't even know about yet, and I fear I won't do them justice.... but as I've said before, reading is a very bad thing as it points things out that even those authors didn't realize they'd brought up, and makes me want to explore down a very different path.... HOPEFULLY this one will only be a short one parter, maybe two or three.... but..... it's going to be written in the mean time. EWM I have so much more written for it, except I need to transcribe it from my notebook, which is currently not in my possession, as it's at my parent's place and I refuse to rewrite it unless it's the way I had originally envisioned it to be. So, hopefully, here's the shortie:! I don't even really know if I like the summaries....

Chili Chocolate

23 September 2009

Csum: Mamoru POV on the shortness of skirts and Ugg boots

word count: 1135

It was always a wonder to me, what made a girl, all types of girls, almost every girl, desire to wear a short jean skirt and ridiculous looking Ugg boots in the middle of winter. First off, if it was cold enough to wear boots that heavy to protect their feet and keep warm, then what on earth would drive them to expose their legs to the weather with wearing a skirt at all? Secondly, said skirt was super short and impossible to sit in, probably drafty at the same time.

The girls probably thought it attracted males, but men were just mind boggled by the concept, most of whom were too cold to even think about exposing any part of them to the elements that nipped and caused them to wear jackets and hats and jeans when most would rather be on the ocean's shelf, riding the waves. Most men.

Third, the boots were just ugly.

I opened my mouth to comment on a girl who was wearing something similar, not Ugg boots, but rather a nicer pair of camel colored lace-ups with a knee length skirt of deep red and had just discarded a coat similar in color to the boots to reveal a long-sleeved white sweater. The girl was familiar, and she was quickly taking off said boots to replace them with a pair of dry white flats. My comment got stuck in my throat as I realized those boots were only to wear through the snow until she could get to a drier area.

The other girls had switched to their Uggs once inside from sneakers, just to show off the fact that they had those boots and could wear them as well. I frowned, wondering why this one girl, who seemed so much on trend and similar to those others, would choose the other way around, and if she was going to go to lengths as to wear them just outside, why wouldn't she just wear jeans underneath?

"It's much too hot with those boots on in here." She was saying to my best friend, and owner of the arcade, fanning herself as she adjusted to the temperature change. "It sure is nice in here though."

"They offer you some protection then?" I lifted a black brow and her light blue eyes move to mine in surprise.

"Maybe not the protection I would like between them and my skirt, but it's a hazard of wanting to wear something other than jeans every day of your life." She shrugged and there was a small smile on her lips as she turned away stating she was thinking something beyond what she'd said to me, but wasn't willing to share, and it was humorous to her. I turned, hoping she would return the attention, but she seemed in too good of a mood to argue with me today, and was blatantly ignoring me.

I had no smart comment about her choice, hers actually made sense to me in this case, and I had no wish for her to start acting like the other girls in here, at least in the fashion sector. Another girl walked in, this one a friend of the girl next to me, but a distant one at that. She was wearing a short skirt with leggings that reached her knees and a pair of newer Uggs, ones that only reached her ankles verses upper calf. I wondered at that fashion trend as well, the desire to put a skirt over pants and a pair of boots that would not protect you from getting snow in them and you would still get very cold.

I shook my head, girl's fashion was too hard to understand, I would take a men's meager amount of choices any day than try to figure out what was acceptable this year. I turned back to Motoki, but he was looking at yet another newcomer, and I glanced from the corner of my eye to see his girlfriend pulling on a pair of Ugg boots and heard his low whistle of appreciation as he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing under her skirt. He'd no doubt have found out later anyways. I rolled my eyes at him, I guess some guys liked that sort of thing.

I turned my attention back to the girl who had surprised me once again, only to discover she had disappeared, again. I looked around the arcade for her, wondering if she'd just gone to play video games again, but having a feeling that, no, she wasn't. She did this sometimes, disappear for a couple of hours to return again, usually to pick up the stuff she'd left behind, which Motoki dutifully kept for her.

Her boots were gone, her white flats sitting where she'd left everything else, including her coat. I wondered what could have prompted this run, her usual excuse was that she left something she needed and had to go get it. I could not dwell on my thoughts any longer, as another girl called for me.

I pulled on my heavy coat and scarf and left the arcade as well. Motoki looking after me with a frown, but I never left anything behind, just a generous tip.

When I got to the fight, everything was as it usually was, but something else caught my attention. I had always noticed and appreciated how short their skirts were, especially the leader's and their addition of boots or high heels. The cold though drew that attention to the fact that I was so much more protected from the chill than they were. Mars and Venus had heels and a short skirt, Jupiter boots to her ankles and a short green skirt. Mercury and Moon both had boots that went up to their knees and left their long legs bare until it reached the impossibly short skirts that left not much to the imagination when they moved. How could they stand the chill? It wasn't like we could change the outfits at whim to fit the weather, but I suppose in some ways this probably sparked the trend of boots and skirts, and it would make it possible for any girl to be used to it during the day hours as well.

It made a good training for such occasions as these, otherwise they'd no doubt be freezing on top of everything else during battle. No wonder Usagi had been laughing at me, she was probably so much more used to the cold than I was, and if I had to go outside in just my boxers, I wouldn't be able to stand even a tenth of a second where she could traipse around all day in her outfit because she was used to it.

EAN: Yeah, I don't know.... I partly like it and partly wonder if I should redo it.... in the end though, this is probably going to be one of my worst.... the next few I promise I will try harder!


	2. Canterbury Supremes

_Canterbury Supremes_

23 September 2009

CSum: How did Kamen get a Tuxedo and the girls a sailor uniform?

Word count: 1306

This one is dedicated to Lilac Summer's _First Truths_... hopefully some day she'll get around to finishing _For Want of Sleep_

It itched, it impeded and it just annoyed the shit out him. Why was he stuck in ballroom attire? What sense did it make to wear such a thing into battle? Who even wore this shit anymore?

He felt more like going to a wedding than fight the next youma throwing a sticky goo at him that had more consistency like ice cream than anything well known on their planet. Then he'd have to go and get it dry-cleaned. He laughed at his joke, he would, had he not been able to change back into his normal self and the next time, bam, tuxedo again, all nice and clean. It had been helpful on certain occasions when it would be hard to get it out himself, like his own blood.

Ugh, thoughts of weddings as well... yeah right. Besides, after the latest development with weddings, he had no interest to ever attend one in person. That bride ghost they were dealing with recently.... ew.

He was on his way to go face her again, she'd been terrorizing the three senshi for the last week and all of the city people who passed her store. He was surprised that the senshi hadn't actually dealt with her yet, but they were probably just trying to figure out a way to deal with it.

When he arrived on scene, he couldn't help the chuckle that came out every time he saw these three girls, he had thought it comical the first time he'd seen Moon, but seriously, he hadn't thought it would past that. Moon made sense, she was the odd ball, but as the other senshi came into the mix, it surprised him that they continued in her path, as they were so much stronger, and physically adept at what they were doing. Whereas Moon, stumbled and tripped and was more impeded by her outfit that he was by his.

Now, today it was even funnier to him, as a forth senshi arrived, the tall amazon who was much too tall for such a style of clothing, no hers should have been shorter, just to save her the self-embarrassment to having to wear such a thing. Then again, Moon's would have been nicer shorter, if not just for his benefit, then she might not trip as often.

The four girls, were all wearing long, flowing ball gowns. Each dress fit for a queen and ended at the ground, no matter their height or dexterity. Moon snagged the edge of hers and took a tumble towards the ground, struggling to get up and face the youma again. Mercury, far more graceful and assured slid in front of her leader and took the brunt of the attack.

Mars, normally so graceful and self-assured, was definitely not lady-like and was struggling today as she normally did unless she shortened the gown herself. He heard the yell and then saw her rip at the fabric to free her legs. As usual, the tear was different every time and Mars attacked the youma with a fierceness he hadn't seen before. He nodded impressed as the youma was sent several feet back and flew into the glass cases holding wedding gowns. Mars savagely ripped off the hat on her head, which was large and floppy and belonged more at a race track than in battle.

Perhaps he had gotten the better deal, actually, his might be itchy and confining and suffocating on the better days, but at least he could still move his feet and actually got shoes instead of the high heels adorning each of their feet. They probably wouldn't last long in the fight against their enemy unless they learned how to move in the dresses and not have to rip them apart just to stand still.

Moon had only survived the first few attacks when she couldn't even balance on her heels, because of him, sweeping in and pulling her out of the way, and stabilizing her as she attacked the enemy. Moon followed Mars' example and ripped away the dress, leaving it this time almost indecently below her bottom and ripped at the long sleeves as well. Kamen theorized in doing the same to his tuxedo, but he feared it wouldn't like him in return and it looked a little retro to do that in his mind as well. He'd rather tough out the look he was given, top hat, mask and cape.

Moon looked rather fetching though... in her improved outfit, and she kicked off the heels, lowering into a fighting stance, and it looked rather comical as Moon would probably just get knocked over.

The largest senshi stumbled in almost gracefully and only ripped the dress up its side so she would have a larger range of motion. A swift kick knocked the youma to the ground and the girls quickly took care of it, with a new strong senshi at their back, they hadn't needed him, this time, to take care of the enemy.

Kamen turned to leave, but a mischievous idea stuck in his head and he dropped down behind Moon as the others gathered to celebrate. "I like your rendition, too bad it's not permanent?" His hands wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into him.

"You like the short skirt and sleeveless look?" He hmmed his agreement and she went on. "I suppose it _is_ better than the long dress."

"You almost look like a sailor during the fight."

"Like a school uniform?"

"Ah, those are pretty sexy, especially the catholic school girl look. Too bad you don't have something up to your knees and a short skirt. And maybe a tied top?" His lips twitched as she raised a blond eyebrow up at his suggestion.

"Anything else you'd like to see changed?"

He frowned. "No. The rest I like."

Her blue dress was the perfect color for her, bringing out her enchanting blue eyes, ones that were currently staring at him in disbelief. "You'd rather see us run around in a naughty sailor uniform?"

He shrugged, he couldn't help it, and the other girls' high was just starting to wear off, realizing that they were one short, and a particularly important one too. "Why, isn't there something you'd like to see me in?"

Her face scrunched up as she thought about it, but then she only shook her head. "I couldn't imagine you in anything else. Not for a battle at least... I mean it would only be smart if we wore full coverage so as not to get hurt so easily, but then again, that would slow us down. Besides, you look dashing in a tuxedo. Otherwise if my fantasies came true, you'd only be wearing swim trunks in a fight, nothing else."

Kamen's lips quirked. "I bet they'd be yellow with bright green flowers all over them." He had to agree, his tuxedo was better than most other things. He sighed as the girls turned towards them and their arms either folded across their chests in disapproval or prepared in fists to take him down unless he moved away from their leader. He slowly released her, brushing his lips against her ear as he departed. "Until the next fashion improvement."

Moon's cheeks turned pink at the suggestion and then he was gone, as he normally was, when it wasn't just the two of them. He had been weary of the cat in previous battles, but she seemed to be showing up less and less as the senshi gained in numbers.

"What was that about?" Mars chastened her leader, but Moon only ignored her, not willing to explain their conversation.

Kamen meanwhile went home with a smug smile upon his face and had a pleasant night's sleep.

EAN: Ok, that was... interesting.... I was going to add a bit more to it, but maybe I can save that for later? This was originally going to be my first drabble, but I hadn't written it yet and as I was in the process to do so, I had the idea for the other one. I hadn't even planned on drabbles until I thought of the title for the fic, and then it just happened. It's not sequential, nor is it even same universe. It's just random what-ifs, or thoughts I have during reading or writing of other stories, things that just doesn't fit into the particular story or plot line, or goes against everything I had already set up, like this one. Or has absolutely no point in being a standalone fic. I also like the progression of POVs, lol.


End file.
